Gallade&Gardevoir love story
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: a simple, quick, love story


**It's DSG with a Gallade and Gardevoir love story, yes this has been done before, but my aim is not for originality, just me expressing my beliefs for one of the biggest cannon pairings( according to me) in Pokémon in literature form (because I can't draw at ALL). This is also an Easter gift, even though this is more suitable for Valentine's Day, but I'm not going to wait that long to post this, so just read and enjoy. Also a little note, the characters in this story are animorphs, which if you didn't know means that they are a cross of both Pokémon and humans, in this case they are humans with Pokémon like characteristics. And since people were telling me that I didn't describe the Pokémon well enough, I will be doing that in this story. Now without further ado…**

**ON WITH TH FIC!**

* * *

"Hey Lopunny, can I ask you a question?" Gardevoir asked her friend during lunch, she wore a long white sleeves top, with a red fin-like ornament in the middle, and a long skirt, that reaches her ankles.

"Sure Gardevoir, go right on ahead." Her friend Lopunny said she wore a short light brown top, with darker brown shorts, and a pair of heels, and her long hair was in pig tails.

"How do you get a guy to notice you?"

Lopunny stared at her friend, this is the first time she had ever talked about romance, but it was no secret who she liked.

"It's Gallade isn't it?"

Gardevoir smiled sheepishly and sunk into her seat. Lopunny laughed and looked over to where Gallade was sitting, that was with Lucario and Aggron. Gallade wore a green, long sleeved shirt with the same type of ornament as Gardevoir's, and white shorts and boots.

"Then why don't you ask him out or something? The two of you have known each other for a long time, so step up sister!" Lopunny encouraged her friend, but Gardevoir simply shook her head and continued eating her lunch.

"Then I'll do it." Lopunny announced.

"Do what?" Gardevoir asked.

"I'll help you get hooked up with him."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Just give me some time, and I'll have a master plan that is sure to get you a date with him, or better." Lopunny grinned. Gardevoir just face-palmed and finished her lunch.

* * *

(Three days later)

* * *

"Ok done." Lopunny said.

"Done with what?" Gardevoir asked.

"Duh, the plan for you and Gallade. What else would it be?"

"I thought you were over that."

"Well you thought wrong girl, after planning and talking with some people, I have devised the perfect romantic plan to get Gallade to fall in love with you." Lopunny squealed with joy.

"So what's your _great_ plan?" Gardevoir scoffed.

"Well the plan is to get him to ask you out to the Easter festival." Lopunny said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked.

"Well I asked Zoroark to trick Gallade into asking you out, she's really good at mind games." Lopunny explained.

Just then Gallade walked up to the both of them with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Look, I know this is a bit sudden and all, but umm…would you like to go the Moon Festival with me?"

As soon as those words left Gallade's mouth, Gardevoir's cheeks turned red, which made Lopunny stifle a giggle.

"L-like a d-d-date?" Gardevoir choked on the last word.

"I guess."

Gardevoir froze for a moment; she looked at Gallade, and then at Lopunny, swallowed a lump in her throat and answered.

"Yes."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7."

And with that, Gallade walked away, leaving Gardevoir a blushing mess.

"D-did that actually happen?" Gardevoir pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes it did! We need to go and get you prepared! We leave now!"

"But we still have class."

"We leave later!"

* * *

(Later)

* * *

"Do we really need to do this?" Gardevoir asked as they walked into the clothing department.

"Yes! We need something cute for you to wear." Lopunny answered.

"You know that you're taking this way too far." Gardevoir mumbled.

"Yes but I can't help it! My best friend is going on her first date with her crush! I'm just so excited!" Lopunny squealed.

"What about your first date?"

"Well no one's really asked me out, in fear that I would reject them, or something like that, so it makes me even more excited that you're going on a date, now no more stalling, let's go!" She said shoving Gardevoir inside the store.

* * *

"No."

"Horrendous."

"Too short."

"Too long."

They spent 30 minutes sifting through outfits for her to wear, but all of them didn't qualify.

"Come on! We just need that perfect dress!" Lopunny yelled to no one in particular. Just then a dress went flying and hit Gardevoir in the face.

"Ow. Well what about this one?" she asked showing the dress to her friend, and rubbing her head at the same time.

"It's perfect! Let's go pay for it." Lopunny said grabbing Gardevoir's hand and dragging her off (after paying of course).

* * *

"Now let's do your hair." Lopunny instructed.

"But I like my hair this way!" Gardevoir whined, clutching her short hair against her head.

"Fine, we'll skip the hairdo." Lopunny sighed.

* * *

(At the house)

* * *

"Ok, come on out Gardevoir."

"No, I look ridiculous."

"That's not true, you look great."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, I'm coming out."

Gardevoir awkwardly stepped out of the room, the dress was green at the top, and slowly changed to white as it went down to her knees, her hair was still normal, just looked more shiny.

"Perfect! And great timing, Gallade is here, now put this in your ear." Lopunny said handing her some weird device.

"What's this?" Gardevoir asked while she inserted the device into her ear (all her nervousness was affecting her better judgment).

"It's a communication device, so I can tell you what to do while you're on your date." Lopunny explained.

"You've planned that far?" Gardevoir asked sweatdropping.

"Yup, I've even asked Noctowl to help me out." Lopunny answered.

_DING DONG!_

"Alright, go get him, girl!" Lopunny said pushing her friend down to answer the door.

When Gardevoir opened the door to see Gallade in a more formal style of clothing than what he usually wore. He wore a white vest with a black overcoat and a dark green vest. Though he was much more impressed with what she was wearing, judging by his facial expression.

"You…look…amazing."

"Thanks, you look nice too." Gardevoir said blushing.

"Thanks, shall we be going?" Gallade asked outstretching his hand; Gardevoir smiled and enveloped her hand in his.

Gallade drove a motorcycle, she didn't know which kind, because she never paid much attention to vehicles, Gallade explained that his mom had randomly taken his car, so he was using his father motorcycle, and Gardevoir swore she heard Lopunny snickering.

Gardevoir hugged Gallade tightly as they rode to the Moon Festival, with her face red the entire time.

When they reached the festival, there were multiple stalls of different variety, and they were run by girls wearing pink gowns, with short/medium/long hair and a brown bow in it (Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable). The two went to different stalls, playing games, trying food, and winning prizes, with Lopunny giving the girl some pointers here and there. Then they decided to finish it off with a ride on the Farris-Wheel.

* * *

As they got to the top, Gardevoir had this itching feeling_, to tell Gallade how she felt about him_.

"Umm…Gallade, can I tell you something." She said twiddling her fingers.

"Sure." Gallade said smiling.

"Uh I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i." Gardevoir started acting like a broken record.

"Are you ok?" Gallade asked in a worried tone.

"IhavealwayssortofkindoflovedyouGallade." Gardevoir spat out. Everyone was silent, even Lopunny, who had honestly hadn't seen that coming.

Then Gallade chuckled, Gardevoir said nothing, but felt like a herd of Tarous had trampled her.

"I-I-I know that I never said anything before but…" Gardevoir began to ramble.

Gallade simply placed his finger on her lips, silencing her.

He cupped her cheeks.

And _kissed her._

Gardevoir was speechless, everything in her mind had flown out of the window, and she couldn't think, like her entire body was paralyzed.

"I know, I've always known, I just could never tell you." Gallade confessed, and then grabbed the earpiece.

"As for you Lopunny, I've known of your plan for some time now, how else do you think you girls found the dress?"

"_What? How did you know?!"_

"One word, Lucario. Can't hide much from the dude, speaking of him, he asked you to meethim at SunnyShorebeach this Saturday at 5pm."

"_w-w-what?! L-lucario wants to meet me?" _

And with that she shut off the device, Gallade smiled and turned to Gardevoir, and embraced her.

* * *

**END.**

**How was that? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews, I got to hurry, or else the raptor's I released will eat the pedestrians.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Bad raptor! Don't make me get the boomstick!**


End file.
